the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Drabble Collection - Brighty
random one-shots, and short-fics Let Me Die "It's too late." "I don't want this to end." "Can't you just let me die?" "No." Wrenpaw hissed at Sunpaw. Her eyes were dark with fury. In the moonlight, her white fur almost glowed. "Sunpaw, seriously. I want you to leave! I've had enough of this life!" She spat. Sunpaw sighed, "I can't give up on you, Wrenpaw. You're my best friend, and we've been through so much together!" "I'm on my own! Just give up, Sunpaw." Wrenpaw muttered, "I wake alone. Let me die, and everything will go back to normal." "I can't just forget you!" The golden she-cat whispered, "I've had enough of this. You're coming back to camp with me." Wrenpaw tossed her fur, "No, I'm not. Goodbye, Sunpaw." The white she-cat tore off. Sunpaw tried to follow her, but she never had proper stamina, and couldn't catch up. When Sunpaw hit the cliffside, there was a small white body at the bottom. "Wrenpaw! Wrenpaw!" She shouted, but it was no use. Her friend was dead. As Sunpaw dragged herself back to camp, she whispered, "If I had loved you... would you still be with me?" Afraid Of Him "What did he do to you?" "Nothing, really. He was just weird." "Weird... how?" "Like he always knew what I was doing." Amberwing glared at me, "Are you insane? Hazelshade, that's what we call stalking!" I shyed away, "He never hurt me, if that's what you're wondering." "He was following you! Always knowing... didn't that scare you?" She whispered. I shrugged, "No. I never was afraid. He did his thing, and I did mine." "He was a murderer!" Amberwing spat, "Hazelshade, what's wrong with you? I know you loved my brother, but this is insane." My eyes flitted away, "I never said that. He never did anything wrong, so I never spoke up." Amberwing hissed, "Hazelshade. Get this in your head! He. Was. Stalking. You. That's creepy! It's now wonder he got exiled!" I shivered, "Amberwing, he never did anything. Never made advances, never attacked me, nothing. I'm not lying." I added, when she shot me a glare. "Then... then why do you have a scar?" She mewed, desperate for a weak point. "Why are you trying to get your brother in more trouble?" I mewed, "It's... strange." Amberwing sighed, "I was the last to know. Last to find out that my only living kin was a nutjob. Might as well get it all out there, right?" I sighed, and held her close. Truth be told, I was afraid of Eagleclaw. He scared me half to death. But I couldn't tell her that. He never did hurt me, but I was always in fear he would. There was always fear, that this scar would only be the first, of many. First To Die "You... were murdered?" "Is that troubling you?" "Everyone thought it was an accident." "It wasn't." I stood in shock, as Lilyfoot stood in front of me. Her spirit was clear, and I knew she was dead. But the way she spoke, it was like she was still here. I didn't miss her, to say the least, but I knew it was my fauly she was here. "How do you know it was murder?" I mewed cautiously. Lilyfoot mewed grimly, "Who bites their own throat out, then jumps in a ditch?" Apparently, not you. I sighed, "Look, Lilyfoot, everyone was convinced it was an accident." "They were wrong." She mewed simply, "IceClan is a clan of fools. You'd do well to learn that, Redpaw." I hissed, "Then who killed you? You have to know at least that much!" Lilyfoot laughed, for some strange reason, "Why would I know that? I died instantly. How could I have seen my killer?" Gee, I don't know. Maybe if you turned around, and SAW THEM FOLLOWING YOU? Instead, I mewed, "We need to find out the truth. Flamestorm's already heart broken. He thought you weren't happy with him! We need to know who killed you!" "Maybe I do know." Lilyfoot mewed elusivley, "Perhaps I know the answer, and I'm protecting someone." Why would you protect the one who MURDERED YOU? Seriously? Lilyfoot smirked, "You don't know, do you Redpaw? Fool. Foolishly foolish fool of an apprentice. You'll never know." Then, as her spirit faded, she whispered. "Just know this. I'm only the first to die, Redpaw." Angels She was beautiful. The girl who entered the room that afternoon, was truly an angel. She smiled as she drifted across the room, her eyes filled with warmth. She held a necklace in her hands, and she brought it forth as a declaration of love. Eight months later, she tried to convict her boyfriend of a murder that she committed. - Kristoph Gavin had a warm, friendly smile. When Phoenix Wright was breaking down, he was there. He picked up the helpless man, and set him back up. Phoenix was entranced, but something felt wrong. He felt twinges behind every smile, anger behind every laugh. He wanted to ignore it, and fall in love with this angel of a man. Seven years later, Kristoph tried to convict Phoenix of a murder he committed. - "No, it can't be true! She would never do anything so awful! You have to listen to me!" - "I always knew he was no good. Somehow, I knew that such a perfect smile could only hold darkness." - Thanks, Dahlia. Pass Me By He's gotten so used to hearing the phrases, that it doesn't startle him when Apollo starts talking like his mentor. He's said a few of them himself and he just ignores it. But he sees the glances. He sees the anger in his eyes. He sees the way his arms fold, and the smug smile that sends chills down his spine. Evidence is everything in court. He's said it. He's heard so many people say that. I could have sworn I heard your voice crack for a second there. He brushes that off as gentle teasing. But it's not okay, and deep down, he knows. Absolutely nothing will get in the way of that. He can see Kristoph in him. He's afraid, but he never says anything. Apollo probably doesn't know. He knows he's lying to himself, but he ignores the tug as best as he can. He's afraid of talking to Apollo, and one day, see him covered in black psyche-locks, just like his mentor. He reminds himself that he's talking to Apollo, not the devil. But it's not like that. Athena knows too. She can hear the darkness radiating from his heart. They don't speak up, they don't act. They just watch. The law is absolute. And he hopes that the ghost of Kristoph Gavin will pass them by. I'll Follow You Down To this day, the letter sits on her desk. She doesn't look at it, because she knows she'll cry if she does. She can't bear to throw it out, so it stays there, covered in dust. It has so many words, words she could never say. She wanted to say them, if only to let it all out. But now it's too late, too late to ever say it. She can still see Celeste's body, hanging limp in the dining room of her apartment. Still loose. Still dead. She feels like it was her fault, like she was supposed to save Celeste. She knows it wasn’t her doing, but it feels like it. But it also feels like Juan’s fault. Juan broke off the engagement. It’s his fault. She hates Juan. - She wonders if she should leave a note. She doesn’t know. The police didn’t find a note for Celeste, but there was ink on her hand. It could have been from signing documents, but it could be from a note. She tries to write, but she just sees Juan hiding Celeste’s note, and grinning. She frowns, and balls up the paper, tossing it across the room. It lands next to her desk, and she sees the letter. She refuses to read it, but she cries anyway. Eventually, she writes something worth leaving behind. Four simple words. I love you, Celeste. She grabs a power cord that doesn’t work, and ties it around the light fixture. She stands on the table, and ties the other end of the cord in a loop around her neck. She takes a deep breath, her last breath. And she imagines Celeste smiling. It gives her the courage to step off the table. But as she does something happens and it doesn’t work. She lets out a scream, before her throat stops working, and she kicks her chair, and it falls. She can hear her heart beating in her head, and all she can think is that she failed. Failed something as simple as this. As simple as death. She hears a loud pounding on the door, someone calling her name. She can’t answer, and the person breaks down the door in a panic. Just before she blacks out, she realizes it’s Juan. She hates Juan. - When they let out out of the hospital, she has a scar. She takes to turtleneck sweaters, hoping to hide the line around her neck. Nobody ever asks about it, but she knows they whisper in silence. She tries to move on. It doesn’t really work, but she convinces herself that life will go on. She leaves Worldwide Studios, and heads for the competitor. She’s assigned to Matt Engarde, and her fists coil. Her therapist tells her to let her anger out, and she does, but when she’s alone. She throws darts in her apartment, at pictures of Matt and Juan. She cries, because she shouldn’t be here. She should be dead, and Celeste should still be here. At work, she acts professional, and acts like she cares about Matt. She hates Matt. - She can’t eat at the table anymore. She sits at her desk, or on the couch, or sometimes, she doesn’t eat at all. But she can’t look at the table without feeling her scar pulse, and getting the urge. The urge to try again. Everywhere she goes, she sees ways to kill herself. Ways she can die. She can’t look at anything, without wondering how it can kill her. She works harder, ignoring the demon inside of her. She does paperwork, she organizes shoots, she takes care of Matt’s cat. Sometimes Shoe listens to her cry when she’s alone in Matt’s house. Even when she’s alone, she feels like someone is watching her, but she ignores it. Shoe understands her. Shoe is the only living thing she is certain she loves. She hates herself. - She picks up the letter, one evening. She has the urge to tear into the envelope, to read it. But she doesn’t, she just holds it. She walks. She walks to no place in particular. She wonders if she’s going to throw herself off a bridge, or get hit by a car. She figures both of those could kill her easily. But when she does realize where she is, it’s too late to go back. She’s in a graveyard, and Celeste’s grave is right in front of her. She collapses to her knees, and cries. It’s the middle of the night, and it’s cold, and she wonders if this will kill her, and for once, she doesn’t care. Celeste left and now she’s alone. She puts the letter on her grave, and she doesn’t look at it again. She leaves, but not before kissing the cold gravestone. She hates Celeste. - She gets better. Slowly, time heals her. People come, people go. It’s all a blur. Juan dies. She doesn’t care. Matt is arrested. She nods. She meets Phoenix Wright. He hurts her, but also saves her. She meets Miles Edgeworth. He opens wounds, but she forgives him. She meets Franziska von Karma. She reminds her of Celeste, and she likes that. They fix her. She accepts it. - Several years later, she sits by her grave. She stares, but she doesn’t cry. It’s become a part of her life. It doesn’t sadden her as much as it used to, and she feels so much braver than she used to be. She traces Celeste’s name on the stone with her finger, and smiles lightly. Franziska stands behind her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. Adrian looks down, only to realize that the letter is still there, buried under rocks to keep it from flying away. She takes it with her, when she leaves with Franziska. That night, she opens it. She cries. - Dear Celeste, I’ve felt like this since we met. You’ve changed me in more ways than I could ever imagine. I feel so many things when I’m around you. You make me so happy, and I always want to smile when I’m with you. For my whole life, I’ve been dependant on people, and I realize, I’m probably dependant on you too. But I really do feel something different when I’m with you. It’s never been easy, but I’ve always admired you. I know… you’re with Juan, and you’re going to marry him. I don’t want to change you, I just want you to know the truth, before I’m not important to you anymore. Celeste, I love you. Please don’t forget me. ''-Adrian Andrews'' Today Will Be A Good Day "Today will be a good day." Adrian told herself that, as she got out of bed. Her head hurt, and she felt rather fuzzy. She wasn't sure where she was going. Everything blurred together as she walked, until she came to a still pond. Adrian looked down at her reflection, and grabbed her neck. It wasn't covered, and she could feel her heart beating in her throat. But something felt strange, and Adrian removed her hand. Her scar was gone. Adrian touched where her scar should be on her neck, and traced it. She shook as she did so. Something was very wrong indeed. Suddenly, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Adrian yelped, and whipped around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Celeste said gently, as she smiled, "Are you alright, Adrian?" Adrian mumbled, "C-Celeste... What are you... Is this real?" Celeste smiled, "Of course this is real. Come with me." Adrian followed Celeste mindlessly, until they arrived at Celeste's apartment. Celeste shut and locked the door behind her, and she looked deep into Adrian's eyes. "There there, Adrian. You're so brave." Celeste whispered. Adrian blinked, "What are you talking about?" Celeste kissed Adrian's forehead, "Just watch." She walked away from Adrian, and pulled out a chair from the kitchen table. Celeste stood on it, and a rope materialized in her hand. Adrian realized what was going on, just as Celeste slipped the rope around her neck. "Celeste! Celeste, no!" She yelled. Celeste didn't listen, and jumped off the chair. She was dead in almost an instant, and Adrian fell to her knees in front of her, crying. "W-why... why would you do this...?" ~ Adrian shot up in bed, shaking horribly. The images in her head were nightmarish, and her heart was racing. Slowly, she calmed herself down, and composed herself, "It wasn't real. That's not real, and you're not going to see it again." Adrian mumbled to herself. "Today will be a good day." Three Impossible Things “I’m dating Celeste.” Adrian stares blankly at Juan, before she says, “You’re lying.” Juan says, “Why would I lie to you? I’m not-“ Adrian covers her ears, “No, you’re lying. I know you are.” “Adrian…” “That’s not true.” She’s crying, and suddenly she’s on the floor in a heap, and then she’s floating. It’s not true, and it will never be true, except it is. Juan doesn’t want to hurt her, and he’s only telling the truth to prepare her. It hurts, but now Adrian knows to stay composed. Don’t react when they hold hands. Don’t protest when they have a private dinner. Stand, watch, follow. You’re not important, so don’t trick yourself into thinking you are. You’re just the dark shadow of a perfect angel. Adrian tells herself these things but she never listens to herself, and ends up crying herself to sleep at night. ~ “Adrian…” Adrian looks at him, and she already knows what he’s going to say. She doesn’t want him to say it, and maybe if she wills it hard enough, the words won’t tumble out of Juan’s mouth. He says it anyway, because Adrian has no control over anything. “I’m going to marry Celeste.” He says it like he’s sorry. Sorry for breaking her into pieces. The shards pierce her heart, but she fakes a smile, “I’m happy for you. I really am.” Juan says, “You don’t have to lie to me. It’s not going to change anything.” She doesn’t cry today because everyone will know. Instead, she says, “No, I really am. Celeste deserves only the best.” Juan doesn’t believe her, and Adrian wonders if her lies are showing in her eyes. “Well, now you know. We… we plan on getting married next month. I think Celeste would make you her bridesmaid.” That would only make things worse, but Juan doesn’t know that. He doesn’t know anything. “That… would be nice.” Adrian lies. ~ It’s been three days since the proposal, and Adrian knows that something is wrong. Celeste won’t answer her phone calls, and she’s not in her apartment. She thinks it has to do with Juan breaking off the engagement, but she doesn’t know. All she knows is that she must find Celeste. They’ve got search parties out, because nobody can contact her, and the studio is in uproar. Adrian wants to follow them, and so does Juan. Adrian doesn’t trust him, but she needs to find Celeste. They agree to gather things at their own places, and then meet up to look for her. Adrian is searching her apartment for anything helpful, when she gets a call from Juan. She’s almost afraid to answer, and when she does, her voice shakes, “H-Hello?” Juan’s voice is flat and dead, “I found her. She’s in her apartment.” Adrian’s heart pumps. Normally she’d be relieved, but Juan’s tone alerts her. “Juan… what happened?” “I’ll tell you if you come here.” ~ Adrian finds to door to Celeste’s apartment open, and Juan is sitting right inside. When she comes in, he points wordlessly to the kitchen. She walks in that direction, and then screams when she realizes what she’s found. She’d had a list of horrible things on her mind, but this was not one of them. Celeste’s corpse should not have been hanging from a noose. Juan comes in behind her, “Celeste’s dead.” He says flatly. Adrian wants to scream at him for being obvious, but she can’t. Her voice is dead, and it’s all she can do not to grab Celeste’s body. She’s not dead, she’s'' not allowed to be dead.'' But she is. Celeste is gone. ~ Juan stands at the back of the crowd at the funeral. He doesn’t speak, he doesn’t react, he just stares at the ground, fiddling with a seashell card. Adrian stands near the front. She doesn’t make a speech, she can’t make a noise. But she’s not full out sobbing, which is something. She doesn’t know how to feel, because it’s all a mess of emptiness. People say they feel horribly, but what do they really know? Adrian looks at her one last time, before they close the coffin, and lower her into the ground. She looks so peaceful, and she could be sleeping if it weren’t for her skin turning grey. Her hands touch Celeste's face, and she tries her hardest not to let it linger. They’ll know, and they can’t know. After the burial, she accidentally bumps into Juan. They stare at each other for a moment, before Adrian says her first words since Celeste’s death. “You did this.” Juan doesn’t deny it. He continues to fiddle with the playing card in his hand. Adrian does her best to hold back her tears as she says, “You killed her.” Again, Juan puts out nothing in his defence, “I know.” He says. Adrian can feel her throat closing up, “I hate you. Y-You monster.” Juan nods. Adrian watches him mindlessly flip the card. And then she walks away. ~ She tells herself that this isn’t real, and she’s just stuck in a horrid bad dream. But Celeste doesn’t come back, and Adrian is all alone. Adrian tries to move on, but she has nothing. Everything is gone. There is nothing without Celeste, nothing. She doesn’t want to live anymore. When Adrian jumps, she feels the noose tighten around her neck, and everything goes dark. smile Her eyes are bright. She is always talking, always smiling. Nobody questions it. They think she's fine, but is she? It's almost laughable, how foolish they are. Nobody ever says it, but it's true. If you wear a smile, nobody knows what you're thinking, or feeling. You could be dying inside, and nobody would guess. That's why she smiles. But they don't see the cuts on her wrists, or the tears that she's cried. She's broken and she still breaking. She wishes she was dead, but she can't bring herself to do it. She can't slash the razor hard enough, or hold her breath for enough time, or tie a knot in a cord, or even overdose on the pills on her bathroom counter. They don't know. All they see is happiness, and they're wrong. It hurts, but I'm used to it. I'm not okay. Please stop asking, I'm tired of lying. She thinks these thoughts to herself every day. She's drowning and there's nothing, nothing she can do. Even if she gets up, she will fall again. And again, and again, and again, and again again again. She's dead inside, but it's okay, because she's smiling. And he would ask, but he doesn't know, because he's denser than a door, and she can't ask, because she's too young. They think nothing is wrong, and she wishes they were right. They act like everything's okay. After all, she's smiling. Why would there be a problem? And By Morning "It doesn't matter." Adrian whispers to herself, "You don't matter." It's been exactly two days, five hours, and nine minutes since Celeste's death. Adrian doesn't know what to do with herself anymore. Worldwide Studios decided to 'help' her, by giving her a week off. But they're not helping, all it's doing is killing her. Celeste was her pillar of strength, and now that pillar is dust. Adrian needs someone, someone she can depend on and trust no matter what. She has nobody and nothing. Nothing but two shaky hands and lots and lots of cords. Adrian knows a lot of things. She knows how to tie shoes, count by twos, fall completely in love with her now dead boss, and do long division. What she doesn't know how to do, is move on. You don't have to move on if you're dead. You don't. Dead people don't have to do anything. All they do is hurt people still alive. But Adrian knows that nobody will miss her. She's not important, she never mattered to anyone. There won't be anyone who falls to their knees crying when they find out she's gone, won't be anyone who breaks down at her funeral, won't be anyone who cares about her at all. By morning, everyone would have forgotten about her. Adrian stands. She's not going to leave a note, because Celeste didn't. There's no point in a note anyways. The only person who might have cared is already dead. There is a thick cable in her hands. She doesn't remember how it got there, but she doesn't need to remember. She shakily ties a knot in the cable, leaving a loop just big enough for her neck. She stands on her table, and ties the other end to the light fixture. Adrian slips the loop over her head. Her heart is beating madly, but she's not nervous, she's ready. Ready to finally leave this cruel, disgusting world. "Don't!" Someone is yelling, but nobody is there. Adrian brushes the noise aside, and before she can change her mind, steps off the table. The cable tightens around her neck, but not enough. Something's wrong, she doesn't know what, but she can't move, and everything hurts. - It's dark. She can see herself, but it's pitch black everywhere else. Adrian glances around, trying to find something that makes sense. Is this what death is? She sees something move out of the corner of her eye, and turns her head. She gasps. "C-Celeste?!" Celeste Inpax smiles, her eyes warm, "Hello, Adrian." Adrian rushes forwards, not caring about anything. All that matters is that Celeste is here. Celeste opens her arms, and Adrian falls into her. Celeste holds Adrian close to her, while tears slip down both their faces. Adrian whispers, "Thank you for everything. I'm so sorry that I failed you. I'm so weak." Celeste replies, "You're not weak. You're so strong for everything you've made it through. And you're going to get through this too." Adrian blinks, "What do you mean? Did... Did I..." "You're still alive." Celeste says gently, "And no matter what happens, I want you to keep living." Adrian says, "Why? There's no point in living, not without y-" She cuts herself off, but Celeste looks away. She knows. Celeste whispers, "Please, just try. It would break my heart if you had to join me. You're so young, Adrian. More than anything, I want you to make it away from me." She can't make it away. Without Celeste, she's nothing, she's not even a real person. But she has to try. "I'll try." Adrian says. Celeste smiles, "Thank you." - The light of the hospital is bright. Adrian blinks a few times, but here she is, still alive. She swore by morning that she'd be dead. Fate, no Celeste, has other plans for her. "I'll live. I'll do it for you." She closes her eyes. - Somewhere, the ghost of Celeste Inpax smiles. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Drabbles